<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by LexiusNemean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569264">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiusNemean/pseuds/LexiusNemean'>LexiusNemean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Financially insecure Aoba Seragaki, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Programmer Noiz, copious amounts of headcanons, the author is projecting, young adult problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiusNemean/pseuds/LexiusNemean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, how’s your day been?”</p><p>“Boring.” Noiz rolled his head along his shoulders, and Aoba was close enough to hear his neck crack with the movement. “You know, when I started studying computer science I thought I’d be making code for robots or games or something, but instead all I ever do is debug legacy code while all the senior members get to play with the shiny new toys. Though most of stuff you see in conferences ends up obsolete in a month when everyone discovers they're not actually all that useful, and then you have entire systems written with libraries and coding languages we have to rip out and redo, which ends up as useless as the old ass systems I'm working on."</p><p>Aoba nodded, though in truth he only understood about half of that. "Sounds tough."</p><p>Noiz heaved another sigh and buried his face in Aoba's hair. "Also Usagi was chewing on Miku again."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noiz/Seragaki Aoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not super important, but to help center you in the AU:<br/>&gt;Noiz and Aoba are dating and living together. Noiz still has his piercings and doesn't do the whole 'I have changed my whole aesthetic to establish I come from German money" thing.</p><p>&gt;Aoba still only really knows old tech, but now knows even less about it because Ren is a normal dog and not an allmate he has to do maintenance on.</p><p>&gt;Usagimodoki is a normal rabbit. He lives in Noiz's office and is very loved.</p><p>&gt;Noiz works from home as a programmer and Aoba still works at Heibon.</p><p>&gt;The world might still be a cyberpunk dystopia because [gestures vaguely at the real world] but they're happy and things are gonna be alright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even weary with a long day’s work, Aoba’s mood still lifted as he slid his key into the lock of he and Noiz’s shared apartment.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m home!”</p><p>The late afternoon sun casted the entryway with bright golden light; he’d had an opening shift that morning, slipping out before Noiz had even woken up. While it was far from uncommon, Aoba had still commuted home with that eager thrum of excitement knowing he’d finally get to interact with his boyfriend.</p><p>Slipping off his shoes and sliding his bag from his tired shoulders, Aoba headed straight to Noiz’s office. He was definitely still on the clock, but one of the perks of working from home was no one could yell at them for flirting during work hours.</p><p>Opening the door to the office, the smell of hay and rabbit hit him immediately. He smiled as he saw Noiz’s pet bunny flopped in a corner of the room; the office was as much the rabbit’s as it was Noiz’s, if only to keep Ren and her apart. Ren was more gentle than most dogs, but they were still cautious about letting them play together unsupervised.</p><p>“Hey, smile at me instead of Usagi.”</p><p>“I'll get to it.” Aoba made a concerted effort to keep looking around the room, just to tick Noiz off. But despite all the shelves of anime figures and mascot toys, the closet that had a trace of Noiz’s creepy rabbit head poking out from the cracked open door, and all of Usagi’s various rabbit accessories, it wasn’t long before his will wavered and he turned to Noiz.</p><p>As always, he was a sight for sore eyes. He’d turned his desk chair around so he was facing Aoba, leaned back with one eyebrow arched in impatience. “Is it finally my turn to be acknowledged?”</p><p>“So needy.” Aoba felt a cheeky grin stretch across his face as he stepped closer, before casually falling into Noiz’s lap. Noiz adjusted himself so they could sit comfortably, arms slinking around Aoba's waist for support. “So, how’s your day been?”</p><p>“Boring.” Noiz rolled his head along his shoulders, and Aoba was close enough to hear his neck crack with the movement. “You know, when I started studying computer science I thought I’d be making code for robots or games or something, but instead all I ever do is debug legacy code while all the senior members get to play with the shiny new toys. Though most of stuff you see in conferences ends up obsolete in a month when everyone discovers it's not actually all that useful, and then you have entire systems written with libraries and coding languages we have to rip out and redo, which ends up as useless as the old ass systems <em>I'm</em> working on."</p><p>Aoba nodded, though in truth he only understood about half of that. "Sounds tough."</p><p>Heaving another sigh, Noiz wrapped his arms tighter around Aoba as he buried his face into Aoba's neck. "I want to work on the cloud."</p><p>Aoba hid his grin in Noiz's hair, letting one arm hug around his boyfriend's shoulders while the other hand patted the top of his head. "There there."</p><p>"Also, I found Usagi chewing on Miku again." He nuzzled in closer, and Aoba felt the gentle poke of Noiz's snakebites against his skin. Aoba loved this childish side of Noiz more than he cared to admit, the silent 'comfort me' that infected Noiz's low voice with a subtle pout. Still, even as Aoba continued to stroke his hair and hold him close, he couldn't quite resist the urge to voice some complaints of his own.</p><p>"It still boggles my mind how you have enough disposable income to buy all your figures and gadgets. I can barely afford my half of the rent."</p><p>"I keep telling you you don't half to pay half. We share the bedroom and I use this extra room, so I should be paying most of it anyway. I can afford it."</p><p>"See, that's the thing: I'm older than you but you have this high salary career job, meanwhile I'm still working retail. How am I supposed to have any pride?"</p><p>"Well, you're not the one with a room full of weeb shit and a fursuit."</p><p>Aoba laughed and hugged Noiz a bit tighter, the insecurity abating along with the tension in his shoulders. "That's true. Not to mention I eat food other than pizza and Olive Garden."</p><p>Noiz hummed against Aoba's neck, his smile evident in the way it pressed into his skin. "Besides, don't you like it when I have money to spoil you with?"</p><p>“I like it better when you shut your mouth.”</p><p>Noiz pulled away just enough to shoot a lopsided smirk his way. “Shut it for me.”</p><p>Aoba leaned down to press his smile against Noiz's, sinking into the kiss he'd been waiting all day for. The last of his unease melted away as Noiz combed a hand through his hair, a gesture of affection he'd done countless times before but never failed to make Aoba shiver. This was the moment he truly felt like he was home, the past handful of hours fading away to a pleasant haze.</p><p>And then Noiz tried to slip his tongue into Aoba's mouth.</p><p>"Noiz!!" Aoba pulled away, wiping saliva off his lips. "You're still technically working!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"<em>So,</em> that's too heated of a kiss to be having while you're on the clock!"</p><p>Noiz sighed, that subtle pout creeping into his expression again. "Fine." His frown only grew as Aoba slipped out of his lap. "Can you fix Miku for me? Usagi bit off her arm."</p><p>"Sure, where is it?"</p><p>"<em>She</em> is on that shelf." He gestured with a nod of his head, Aoba chuckling at the judgement in his voice. He moved to pick the figma and it's severed limb up off the shelf, before heading to the door of the office and throwing one last look over his shoulder.</p><p>"How much longer do you have left?"</p><p>"Just a few more hours." Noiz had already turned back to his work, eyes scanning his monitors. "I'll be done after a meeting with my technical manager."</p><p>Aoba smiled, though he knew Noiz wasn't going to look over and see it. It was more for himself anyway; just a little longer, and he'd have a whole evening to enjoy Noiz's company.</p><p>Aoba shut the office door behind him, still glowing with the thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Talk to me about DMMD </p><p>Tumblr: cyberpunkboytoy<br/>Twitter: also cyberpunkboytoy<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>